LUCHANDO POR MI AMOR Y MI FAMILIA
by ELISA LUCIA V 2016
Summary: RELENA ES PERSEGUIDA PARA MATARLA ESTA SOLA Y EMBARAZADA PERO HARA TODO LO NECESARIO PARA SOBREVIVIR Y PROTEGER A SU BEBE AUNQUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA NO LA QUIERA NI QUIERA A SU BEBE QUE PENSARA EL SOLDADO PERFECTO CUANDO SE ENTERE DE LO ACONTESIDO A RELENA ES UNA PEQEÑA HISTORIA CON ALGO DE ROMANCE DE HEERO Y RELENA SURGIDA POR EL DIA DE LA MADRES


luchando por mi amor y mi familia

los personajes de , 16 de octubre de 2016wing no son mios sino de sus respectivos autores

hola hoy es el dia de las madres en argentina asi que se me ocurrio hacer un ficsde relena y heero pero algo diferente les confieso que todavia estoy en dudas cual sera el final y heerito al principio no nos va a agradar mucho pero creo que el soldado perfecto se asusto de lo que estaba ocurriendo y pues huyo que pasara cuando se entere de lo la chica que le genera tantos sentimientos que no logra entender y veremos una relena que intenta salbar su vida y la del fruto de su amor esta historia se situara despues del final donde se reunen ambos con ayuda de doroty ojala les guste y por cierto voy a resuvir todos los fics lo prometo no tengo idea por que razon no se podian leer pero antes de enero tendre todos subidos es que estudio abogacia y tengo que estudiar vien basta de tanta chachara a leer

luchando por mi amor y mi familia

en las calles de la colonia se podia ver una sombra con una capa a la madrugada intentando escapar de sus perseguidores nadie se iva a imaginar que la sombra que hace dias no descansaba y apenas comia para que su hijo el fruto de su amor por el soldado perfecto que estaba en su vientre no iva a imaginar que ella a quien cuidaban siempre de que atentaran contra ella estubiese peleando con unias y dientes por sobrevivir sola asustada si pero con un valor inimaginable si estamos ablando de relena piscraff quien luego de el reencuentro propiciado por doroty no lo habia vuelto a ver mas si a saber de el cuando pues cuando le conto a su amiga doroty que ese dia que se habian visto no habia sido solo un beso que ellos habian sido uno y que ella habia quedado embarazada doroty tan distinta a ella tan fuerte le conto a el y el solo le dijo que no era su problema ella no tuvo tiempo a llorar ella amaba a heero pero no tubo tiempo pues paso el peor dia de su vida sintio gritos ruidos y vio a su hermano mayor millardo bañado en sangre y a noin tambien pero cuando dos individuos la vieron le dijeron vinimos por ti te mataremos relena recordaba bien que en su cuarto habia un pasadiso secreto que conducia a la salida de su casa corrio cerro la puerta con cerrojo y entro en el sitio corrio durante minutos pero sentia pasos uno la quizo atrapar lo que nunca imagino su agresor es que relena habia aprendido a disparar gracias a heero y le tiro matando a esa persona pero no habia tiempo para remordimientos el queria matarla asi que siguio corriendo y se metio en un trasbordador espacial no importaba a que lugar fuese ni como se la arreglase ella debia en la colonia l 1 un piloto gundam estaba preocupado la chica a quien siempre habia querido matar estaba embarazada de el y el no sabia por que eso lo ponia feliz si debia estar planiando matarla pero no sino queria estar con ella y para ella de pronto en la tv se dijo algo que lo paralizo la casa piscraff habia sido atacada muriendo noin y millardo en su interior de relena no se sabia nada heero se preocupo su mujer estaba en peligro y si la habian asesinado el la dejo sola maldicion relena muerta no es peor interrumpieron las trasmiciones y empezo a ablar un tipo quien dijo despues de lo ocurrido con la señorita piscraff y tambien con el tiroteo que yo he efectuado a la casa de gobierno el que manejara la tierra sere yo onishuki kokomero y iniciare la guerra contra las colonias ya que creo que la paz no es una buena forma de vida mientras tanto relena quien se pudo escapar de sus persecutores averiguo que esa era la colonia l 5 donde vivia su amigo catre pero no lo queria poner en riezgo mas debia hacerlo sino su pequeño no sobreviviria corrio hasta la casa winer y golpeo tan fuerte que desperto a sus habitantes doroty novia del piloto 05 vio una sombra entrar y la reconocio relena grito y la abrazo a ella que estaba agitada y teniendo miedo que la agredieran pero doroty la reconocio le dieron alimento y ella por fin se largo a llorar por la persecucion sufrida por el amor no correspondido de su piloto gundam pero doroty le dijo creo que este no es momento de llorar relena conocimos a tu agresor se mostro por tv es onisuke kokomero y quiere iniciar una guerra y se apropio del gobierno no lo permitire no permitire tal cosa debo luchar aunque me cueste la vida por la paz para todos las personas y tambien para que mi amor no luche relena penso que puedo hacer y le dijo tenemos que comunicarnos con ladie une ella sabra que hacer creo dijo doroty que si pero tendremos que actuar rapido y en las sombras mientras tanto heero quien estaba buscando informacion donde podia estar relena pues el no podia aceptar que ella hubiera muerto estaba comunicado con salli y gufey quienes planeaban atacar con leos a donde se hallaba onisuke kokomero y exterminarlo pero se habian percatado que tenian mucha seguridad y eso complicaria las cosas es por eso que se comunicaron con se pudo comunicar con ladie une por un canal privado que dificilmente podria ser escuchado por kokomero y planearon quedarse desaparecidos hasta el siguiente mes que kokomero pasaria por la colonia l 5 mientras tanto heero se desesperaba su relena no se habia comunicado con gufey ni salli ni tampoco con duo y trogua y doroty y catre no se comunicaban ni el podia comunicarse con ellos decidio ir a la colonia l 5 donde iria luego kokomero donde catre quien habia dejado a su gundam pues habia cambiado de parecer antes de embiarlos al sol plañaban matar a kokomero relena sabia que seria peligroso pero ella tambien habia tomado clases para manejar un gundam como el leo es por si necesitaba ayudar a sus amigos quienes habian sido tan amables y ella no podria permitir que los asesinaran como a su hermano y a su cuñada embarazada siempre pensaba en lucrecia que siempre habia sido tan buena amiga y que fue por su culpa su muerte la mataron por que la buscaban a lucre estaria viva y su hermano tambien es poreso que relena no podria permitir que sus amigos muriesen aunque ella lo hiciera pero ella queria vivir aunque el no la quiciera aunque el no aceptara a su bebe ella lo amaria a su hijo por el daria todo por su pequeño pues el era su hijo fruto del amor que nunca fue del amor que no sera pero ella amaria a a su hijo con un amor sin igual pero primero debia hacer algo para sobrevivir y no aceptar este intento de kokomero de iniciar una guerra. heero se habia infiltrado entre los guardias de onisuke kokomero y se entero que relena estaba viva y que la ivan a matar estaba en la casa de catre el le dijo a su supuesto jefe que el iria pero eso era mentira pondria a salvo a su mujer pues lo habia desidido en ese mes sin ella se quedaria con ella y criarian a su bebe. relena y catre y doroty estaban ultimando detalles cuando se escucho una alarma estaban entrando en la casa pero catre dejo de estar en guardia cuando vio a una figura conocida por el pero por si acaso le dijo eres amigo o enemigo y hero lo desarmo de un golpe y le dijo estupido claro qe amigo estoy buscando a relena pero la comversacion fue interrumpida por una tan alegre doroty quien le pego una cachetada al soldado perfecto que creo que le saco varios dientes y le dijo invecil si la vas a hacer sufrir no se para que volviste pero te aviso que yo defendere a mi amiga al contrario de lo que penso catre su amigo no dijo nada solo dijo donde contesto vamos te llevo con ella ante la mirada algo molesta de su novia relena quien estaba esperando ver que habia pasado con el infiltrado en la casa de catre vio a su amor aparecer y catre llendose y cerrando la puerta ella le pregunto que quieres trataremos de matar a kokomero si es la paz solo lo que te preocupa heero pero eso se lo podes preguntar a catre con migo casi que no tendrias porque charlar heero sin saber que decir y con una amargura por haberla lastimado la beso apasionadamente y le dijo perdoname por favor relena yo tuve miedo y paso eso y yo tenia tanto miedo de perderte que no sabia que hacer pero yo siento cosas raras con tigo siento ganas de defenderte tu sabes que yo solo queria cumplir con mi mision y eso incluia matarte pero nunca pude por suerte amor claro que estaremos juntos y con nuestro bebe. doroty y catre quien habia escuchado toda la comversacion tuvo que interrumpir pues necesitaban hacer algo con kokomero y habia llegado el momento de actuar planearon que heero y catre se infiltrarian dentro de los guardias del mencionado y matarian a kokomero y asi lo hicieron mientras relena estaba con doroty pero sintio la alarma y no era heero sino un guardia de kokomero quien habia ingresado a la casa winer para matarla relena quien empujo a doroty para que no la lastimaran a su amiga y salio corriendo donde estaba un leo pero antes de llegar se encontro cara a cara con un asesino era uno de los que habian asesinado a lucrecia y millardo ella los reconocio.y junto tanta ravia que le tiro a la cabeza un tiro lo mato relena no sintio remordimiento solo dolor pues relena sabia que en ese momento havia pensado en su familia y tambien en su bebe que lo ivan a matar sino les disparaba sintio una mano que la hizo sobresaltarse era heero y relena se tranquilizo heero la abrazo fuerte no habia visto la muerte de ese maldito pero lo vio en el suelo y noto que relena habia sido la que lo habia ultimado y que ella que no le gustaba matar estaria triste la abrazo mas fuerte y dejo que su amor llorara el peligro finalmente habia terminado pero doroty vino corriendo sin parar y tomo a los dos del brazo y los alaba para el cuarto de comunicaciones vio una chica muy conocida para relena y se sorprendio y alegro noin grito hola relena si soy yo y a mi no me saludas dijo una voz masculina quien era millardo relena no podia dar credito a lo que veian sus ojos su hermano y cuñada estaban vivos relena pregunto no estoy soñando hermano noin no no lo haces relena en verdad solo estabamos muy lastimados y salli nos llevo para curarnos pero se dijo que habiamos muerto relena dijo e hermano que gusto me da pero millardo se fijo en algo que no le gusto muhcho la verdad su hermanita de 17 años estaba abrazada con el piloto perfecto y eso al conde relampago no le gusto nada y dijo yuy podrias sacar tus manos de mi hermanita cuando el conde relampago dijo esto doroty y lucrecia se percataron lucrecia se sorprendio y doroty pensaba bueno millardo llegaste tarde no solo puso las manos jajajaaj pero doroty se sorprendio mas cuando escucho a heero no puedo pues es mi futura esposa y hasta relena le sorprendio y al conde relampago lo encolerizo y dijo con mi hermana no yuy no lo permitire pero millardo dijo relena vas a ser tio y al conde relampago le salia humo por la cabeza y pregunto comoooo y doroty le dijo bueno como noin se embarazo pero si queres te lo explicamos y se escucho la voz de millardo gritando yuyyyy te mes despues relena piacecraff y heero yuy se casaban pero relena nunca fue la misma ella cambio por su para poder defender a su bebe y ahora a su familia .

les gusto ojala que si a mi me parecio lindo no es muyh violento pues se me complica para hacer algo tan violento pero creo que esta bastante bien por lo pronto espero resubir las otras historias y que les agraden besotes


End file.
